Memory devices used in computers or other electronics devices may be non-volatile memory or volatile memory. The main difference between non-volatile memory and volatile memory is that non-volatile memory may continue to store data without requiring a persistent power supply. As a result, non-volatile memory devices have developed into a popular type of memory for a wide range of electronic applications. For instance, non-volatile memory devices, including flash memory devices, are commonly incorporated into solid-state storage devices, such as solid-state drives (SSDs).
A typical SSD includes a controller that may communicate with the non-volatile flash memory via a plurality of commands in accordance with one or more interface types. Some example interface types include Asynchronous (ASYNC), Single Data Rate (SDR), Open NAND Flash Interface (ONFI) as promoted by the ONFI Working Group, TOGGLE as promoted by Toshiba Inc., Samsung Electronics Co., and Sandisk Inc., and the like. Each of the plurality of commands may correspond to one or more sequences of signals. For instance, a controller may write data to non-volatile memory using a write command that corresponds to a command cycle defined by a first sequence of signals, an address cycle defined by a second sequence of signals, and a data cycle defined by a third sequence of signals.